Mysterious Outdoor Pool
MYSTERIOUS OUTDOOR POOL---CHAPTER 5 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---Similar event briefly mentioned at the beginning of Anime Episode 5, " Mysterious First Date " ) Summary At the school vending machine, Tsubaki notices how happy Ueno is. Ueno remarks that it is because he will soon get to see his girlfriend, Oka, wearing a swimsuit in PE class. It takes Tsubaki a while to understand that it means that he, too, will be able to see Urabe in a swimsuit. After both boys have see their girlfriends in swimsuits, Ueno tells Tsubaki that he told Oka how cute she looked at the pool, with Oka blushing. In imitation, Tsubaki tells Urabe how cute she looked, with no apparent reaction. Later, after their drool bond, Tsubaki begins a silly grin himself. It is because the daily drool bond had transmitted Urabe's feelings about being told that she looked cute in a swimsuit, to Tsubaki, causing Tsubaki to feel her happiness. Plot One day at school, in the morning of a nice spring day, Ueno and Tusbaki meet at the Bad Cat Soft Drinks vending machine. Tsubaki remarks that Ueno has such a silly grin on his face. Ueno explains why that is so. It is because there will be combined boy and girl PE swimming classes, both today and tomorrow, with Ueno being able to see his girlfriend, Oka, for the first time wearing a swimsuit. A bit slow on the uptake, it is not until that evening that Tsubaki realizes the full impact of what Ueno has told him. It means that he will also be able to see Urabe wearing a swimsuit for the first time. Because the PE class was combined for both boys and girls to share the pool at the same time, both boys have their wishes fulfilled. They do, indeed, get to see their girlfriends wearing the school's official female one-piece tank swimsuit. Ueno is surprised that Oka has, for having a short 'little girls' body, such a large bust. Similarly, Tsubaki is surprised by not only seeing Urabe's slender, mature, adult-like female body, but that she is such a good swimmer, to boot ! The following day, once again at the vending machine, Ueno still has the same silly grin on his face. He explains that this time it is because, while walking home from school yesterday, he told Oka how cute she looked in her swimsuit, and she blushed ever so sweetly. Again eager to try something that Oka and Ueno are doing, on the way home from school, Tsubaki tells Urabe that she, too, looked very cute in her swimsuit. However, Urabe gives no apparent reaction, whatsoever. Soon, Tusbaki becomes embarrassed that he even tried to complement Urabe, and he is the one who ends up blushing. They then do their drool bond together. That evening at their home, Tsubaki's sister, Youko, asks why he has a such a silly grin on his face. He is in disbelief until he goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. At school, the next morning, once again at the vending machine, Ueno comments on the silly grin on Tusbaki's face, and declares him to be a 'weirdo'. Still grinning during their walk home, he asks Urabe about his seemingly permanent grin. He wonders if his grin is the result of the communicative ability of yesterday's drool bond. Urabe answers that it was, indeed, because of yesterday's drool bond, and she finally blushes. Her blushing, and his earlier reaction, was all because she was so happy that he found her cute and attractive, while wearing a swimsuit in PE class. When Tsubaki gets home, Youko is once again freaked out about his silly grin. Commentary and Opinion The thoughts of CuteButLooksLolita Wither it is motivated by jealousy, curiosity, awkwardness around the opposite sex, or just plain imitative impulse, Tsubaki again wanted to try something that Ueno and Oka have done. Whatever the impetus, Tsubaki tries the same thing, telling Urabe that she is so cute wearing her school swimsuit. However, Urabe's reaction was seemingly so different from how Oka reacted. But, in the end, Urabe was pleased with the comment that she was seen as so cute in her swimsuit ! Category:Chapters